


Pencil Sharpeners

by Bakadook



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I failed miserably, I forgot to mention that Shiro is Keith's kind of adoptive guardian???, M/M, i tried making this into a oneshot, idk - Freeform, im trash, it's like 32 pages long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakadook/pseuds/Bakadook
Summary: Keith was the boy who sat near the mid-front of english class. Lance decided to play a prank on him by sitting near every goddamn pencil sharpener in every class just to piss Keith off.They didn't know what they were getting into.(Im horrible at summaries, I'm sorry)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I freaking tRIED to make this a oneshot, but then it kinda derailed into a 32 page long document.
> 
> This was originally going to be an OTP prompt for Tumblr, but then I got bored in class and began writing this.
> 
> I'm trash for Klance.
> 
> Special inspiration:
> 
> Dirty Laundry - Anonymous
> 
> And, Action! - staysharp

Keith was the boy who sat near the mid-front of english class. He was the English teacher’s favorite out of all students (except for Pidge, they are #1 out of the school). Reason being? Keith was quiet and did all of his work respectively. He didn’t consider himself to be an alleged “bad boy,” even if he may come across as that at first glance.

 

Lance, on the other hand, was a bit of a hassle. Even if he did get good grades (just to compete against Keith, the best one next to perfect Pidge), he still would get in mountains of trouble, just pranking others in school or starting a fight. He usually sat near the back of the class, making it more difficult for the teacher to spot him doing something he shouldn’t.

 

One of the many things Lance loved to do was to gossip and brag. He’d brag about his grades all day, and he’d spread rumors about Keith cheating on his assignments (still, never touching the topic of Pidge’s grades, Pidge is too terrifying). Despite his mischievous acts, he had a heart. He wasn’t a complete jerk.

 

Out of all the possible students in the school, or  _ any  _ school, for the matter of fact, Keith liked him: Lance. I don’t mean like as in “oh yeah, they’re cool!” I mean like as in “I stay up every night thinking about you.”

 

He doesn’t even know why, he just does. He asks himself every day, “Why in the world do you like the boy who spreads rumors about you?” He knows that they are supposed to be rivals, and he wanted so bad to hate him, but… There was something more to him… Keith couldn’t quite pick out what it was about Lance that captivated him.

 

Maybe it was his snarky comments, or the grin that always follows, or possibly his hair, or his caramel skin. Keith sure as heck didn’t know, and I don’t think he wants to know.

 

If he even tried to figure out why, he’d only fall deeper into that terrifying pit: the pit of feelings that one would probably not like to admit. Some called that pit “love”.

 

All he knew was that Lance reminded him of Art, and vise versa.

 

On the first monday of school (third day of school), Keith broke his pencil as he was writing his english essay. The tip of it just seemed to fall out, he wasn’t even pressing that hard… was he? Keith was kind of strong in his upper muscles, so that was kind of hard to tell, sometimes (especially when he’s stressed or angry).

 

Keith looked around for the pencil sharpener, not wanting to disturb others with the question of where it was. He caught a glance of a shiny object hanging off the wall in the corner of his eye, so he turned his head to face it, and what was he met with?

 

Lance. He was sitting directly next to the pencil sharpener, the _ only  _ pencil sharpener In the class.

 

Keith immediately regretted not bringing a pencil pouch. He immediately regretted not just asking for Pidge’s hand held sharpener, even if he didn’t know they had one. Even if Pidge did have one, Keith would be too intimidated to ask.

 

He regretted looking at the very being of him.

 

He regretted seeing his short, perky, dark caramel hair, and his lighter caramel skin. He hated seeing his signature green jacket.

 

He regretted seeing the ocean in his blue eyes, the tides pulling him in.

 

Keith noticed he was staring when Lance turned back at him, and nodded up, as if to say “Like what you see?”

 

Keith tore his eyes away from the meme lord that is his classmate.

 

He tried to focus on his paper, realizing again that he broke the end of his pencil just a minute ago. He cursed the pencil out then and there for a solid minute, whispering under his breath. Thank god, the teacher had a hearing problem.

 

After his minute of cursing, it was go time. He glanced back at the shiny mechanical machine sitting next to Lance.

 

He had to work up the courage to get his pencil sharpened, all because Lance was near it.

 

He took a deep breath, got up, and walked over there as calmly as he could.

 

He did  _ not _ want to see Lance, fearing that he’d only fall deeper into that pit mentioned earlier (not like there was an escape for him, anyways).

 

Keith’s cheeks pinkened as he neared the sharpener. Once he finally reached it, he sharpened his pencil with pride, successfully getting to the sharpener without seeming weird, or falling deeper into the pit...

 

_ Lance _ .

 

God dammit, Keith.

 

Keith ended up taking a glance at Lance, which then turned into full on staring. He didn’t even notice, he thought he was just staring off into space.

 

Then, once he snapped back into reality, he noticed Lance, his eyes focused only on him, nothing else.

 

He detailed each and every curve and characteristic of his face before he realized he was even doing so.

 

He noticed he was staring when Pidge turned around at him, and gave him a funny face that said “Boi, you got it bad.”

 

Keith’s face flushed a deep red, feeling so embarrassed that Pidge (the perfect) witnessed him. 

 

He quickly finished sharpening his fragile pencil and swiftly scurried over to his seat, covering his face so that no other student saw him in such an odd state.

 

Once he reached it, his elbows hit the desk with a loud BANG as he set his head in his hands, too flushed to continue his essay. His shoulders tensed and his face was pure red, students whispering as Lance gets confused and looks around, and lays his eyes on a flushed Keith.

 

Keith was hoping Lance didn’t see him in this flustered state of his. If so, this is the first time he’s ever gotten out of hand about Lance.

 

Keith was so embarrassed that he just sat like that for the remaining 45 minutes of class. He decided to just finish his essay next class. His teacher didn’t care, he just gives you your grade straight up without questions or comments. Yep, he has  _ that _ kind of teacher.

 

During those 45 minutes, Keith just thought about Lance and how he should act towards him. Keith was terrified of love, but at the same time, it's intoxicating. He wanted to see him more, but not to the point of actually falling in love. Was he already in love? He didn’t know, at this point. Again, he doesn’t want to know.

 

Maybe he could pass it off as a glare? Yeah! He TOTALLY wasn’t staring! Whelp, problem #1 solved, 1000 more to go...

 

As he tried to think of all the possibilities and strategies for avoiding the saltwater scented boy, his mind drifted to his smile yet again.

 

God, Keith hated his smile, but that seems to be all he ever wanted out of Lance: Just to smile. He never wants to see him cry or angry. He’s gonna hate the day he does.

 

Keith didn’t care about his own feelings, all he wants is for Lance to be happy and smiling his horrible shit-eating grin.

 

Once the mullet boy realized he was dreaming again, he cursed to himself, trying to get back to his plans to avoid the blue-loving 16 year old for the rest of his life.

 

But, instead of making plans for avoiding him like the plague, he began to make plans on how to view him more, see him more, as if he were a work of art.

 

_ No. _

 

_ He is a work of art. _

 

______________________________

  
  


The next day, in his art class, he accidentally broke the tip of his pencil again.

 

“Jeez, Keith, you must hate pencils,” Pidge would joke. Keith was beginning to wonder if what Pidge said was true. Or maybe pencils hated  _ him _ , rather than hating pencils himself.

 

Whatever it was, it was annoying the hell outta him.

 

He got up to sharpen his pencil, instinctively knowing where the sharpener was from the year before. He loved this class, so he just knew from pure memory.

 

Although, since this was a new year, he had no idea where anyone sat.

 

Of course, Lance was there yet again.

 

Right next to the sharpener, just like before.

 

Keith hummed MCR to himself as he walked over there, eyes closed, totally oblivious to the fact that Lance was _ right there _ .

 

Once he reached the sharpener, just as he was about to sharpen his pencil, he jumped at a very familiar voice, teasing him. “Ha, humming MCR? Wow, you are such an Emo, Keith.”

 

Keith's head whipped around to face Lance, wearing that huge shit-eating grin of his.

 

He melted right then and there, dying in a pool of his own heatwaves from his flushed face. He can’t believe Lance caught him humming angsty teen music.

 

“Y-you’re an Emo for recognizing it, Lance,” Keith tried to make a comeback, but as he attempted, he not only stuttered, but he had a horrible voice crack. If he had not slipped up, that would’ve been the greatest comeback he’s made thus far. This day was not cutting out for the mullet boy.

 

Lance giggled almost godly. No, giggled isn’t the right word. Chuckled? Laughed? Whatever it was, it was a beautiful symphony to Keith’s ears. It was a fucking orchestra, in the  _ art _ class, of all classes. You’d expect something like this in the band room, not the art class.

 

Keith whipped his head back to the sharpener and sharpened his pencil as fast as he could. He couldn’t handle this chex-mix of emotions right now. God, he could feel his cheeks going numb from the blood rushing to his face.

 

He was mortified by the fact Lance laughed at him, but at the same time, he wanted to hear it again.

 

The proclaimed Emo practically ran back to his seat and drew so fast, he almost broke it again. No, he did break it again. He just wished it wasn’t broken, so he kept trying to put the led back into the wooden piece. It was so pathetic, even Lance felt a little sorry, seeing how determined Keith was.

 

As Hunk (the boy who sat next to him) saw Keith in such despair, he let him borrow his handheld sharpener. Hunk was basically Keith’s best bud. Keith could always rely on him.

 

God, this year was brutal already. One more thing from Lance, and Keith just might die.

 

___________________________________________________________

 

Lance seemed to notice how often Keith had to sharpen his pencil. “Jesus,” Lance thought too often. “How can he do that? This is the sixth time today. Just how strong is that mullet head?”

 

So, just to spite Keith, he began to sit near every pencil sharpener he could find.

 

“This is gonna be such a great prank,” Lance thought.

 

He originally got the idea from Pidge that morning, the day after the MCR incident in art.

 

“Man, you have to. It’s gonna be great,” Pidge nudged Lance. “He’s your rival, and it’ll be so funny! Seeing you after every pencil he breaks! Man, he’ll never want to sharpen his pencil again! The only thing you need to worry about is Hunk, he might give a sharpener to Keith out of sympathy.”

 

“I thought you said Hunk was also in on this?” Lance asked.

 

“Oh, please, he is, but he’s too sweet, sometimes. He has much more sympathy than I.”

 

Ha. This was gonna be great. Lance couldn’t wait to make Keith’s life a living hell.

 

Lance didn’t know that he already was making Keith’s life a living hell.

 

So, every school day, he would sit near every sharpener. 

 

It was killing Keith.

 

Every time Keith tried to sharpen his pencil, he’d always see Lance there. Keith would go as red as a tomato the first few times, but now, he’s getting more used to it.

 

It almost seems that he uses this prank to his advantage, actually.

 

Every time he sharpens his pencil, when Lance isn’t looking, Keith stares at Lance, falling deeper into that pit of feelings.

 

He stares at Lance and stores every little detail into his head, like how Lance will tilt his chin up or down a bit whenever he grins that horrible grin of his. Even if the information is useless, it made Keith feel a mix of both good and bad intoxicating emotions.

 

He doesn’t want to, but he loves Lance. He loves his memes, his horrible puns, his patience (which he surprisingly has a lot of), his obsession with water and space, his great acting skills,  _ him _ .

 

Before he realizes it, he’s been sharpening his pencil for a solid eight minutes and a half.

 

This has happened on more than one occasion.

 

But, who is he to blame? After all, he isn’t the only one crushing, here.

 

__________________________

 

“Keith, I’m worried about you. Ever since the second of September, you’ve been using the sharpener way too much, and as your friend, I’m telling you to stop,” Hunk said to Keith as they ate in the cafeteria, sitting at the lonely circle table. “It’s already nearing the beginning of November, this has been going on for too long. Look, I know you like Lance, but-”

 

“No, that’s where you are wrong,” Keith gulped down the rest of the food in his mouth to continue, “I do  _ not _ like Lance. I hate him, we’ve established that. I’m just using that time to… To…”

 

“... To gaze at Lance-”

 

“ _ No _ ,” Keith glared at his friend, “I just take that time to reflect and think about plans for the future.”

 

“Your future with Lance-” Hunk would not stop, today. Once Hunk goes on about love, it’s impossible to shut him up. He’s known as the famous match-maker student. Keith knows that Hunk knows he’s right, but that won’t stop the mullet man from trying to hide it.

 

“No, Hunk, you got it all wrong.”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Look! Lance is right over there!”

 

Keith whipped his head around, only to be greeted with a smirk coming from the shortest honor roll student, perfect Pidge.

 

He slowly turned his head back to his laughing friend, glaring at him. Pidge came down and sat right next to Hunk, laughing with him.

 

“I mean, Keith, Hunk knows more about love than anyone else here, you should listen to him,” Pidge smirked. “He knows you got it bad.”

 

“Shut up.” Keith was not up to continue arguing on this point. His face was heating up with embarrassment, he wasn’t sure if he could handle this anymore.

 

Suddenly, they began to whisper to each other. As much as Keith wanted to know what the hell they were talking about, he couldn’t hear one little thing.

 

As he tried to lean in closer, Pidge noticed and cut Hunk off.

 

“Keith, your brother and I are trying to discuss important matters.”

 

“Since when did Hunk become my brother?” Keith asked, a bit irritated.

 

“Since now.”

 

“I have Shiro, I don’t need a brother…What are you guys talking about?” Keith just decided to move along with the subject, not wanting to start a fight with “Pidge Perfect” over here.

 

“Do you honestly wanna know?”

 

“Pidge-” Hunk tried to cut in, but he was washed over with words coming from his red and green pals.

 

“Yes, of course I wanna know.” Keith said, totally confident.

 

“Pidge-” Hunk tried again, Pidge cutting them off with a hand in front of the tip of their nose, barely touching it.

 

“Keith, have you heard of the birds and the bees?” Pidge asked. “I mean, I’m not sure if Shiro gave you the talk yet, so-”

 

“Oh my god, Pidge, not now,” Keith held his face in his hand, feeling the heat form on his cheeks. He did not have the time for this. All he wanted was to just eat lunch in peace.

 

Pidge and Hunk are safe for another day

 

____________________________________________

 

The day after the hell that happened in the cafeteria, Keith decided to try to find a way out of this mess, after he realized he was only falling deeper into that pit mentioned multiple times, before.

 

So, what did the young man decide to do?

 

Well, use mechanical pencils, of course!

 

Keith sat down at his desk in english class, happily pulling out his red-and-black mechanical pencil, feeling damn proud of himself. He practically beamed, he was so happy.

 

_ “This is what you get for being near every goddamn pencil sharpener,” _ Keith thought, fantasizing about Lance’s defeat.

 

“Okay, today we will be writing an end of quarter essay.” His teacher said as all the kids sighed. Even the teacher sighed, he hated grading essays.

 

The prompt was about what made them happy. Jeez, this school had no ideas left, huh? Well, at least it’s better than the “invisible-for-a-day” prompt. Keith could go on about what made him unhappy, aka, those damn prompts… What did make him happy?

 

He pulled out some blank, bland lined paper that made him sick to his stomach. He wrote so much that he hated the layout of this kind of paper, now. He nearly gagged from seeing it for the 126,820 thousandth time, now.

 

Although, it was slightly better, knowing that he had the upperhand in this pencil war with Lance. He was so pumped to wipe the smirk off of Lance’s face. 

 

That smirk…

 

For christ’s sake, Keith, stop thinking about his smile. Every time he tries to think of Lance as a rival, it goes straight back to… whatever the hell this was.

 

His emotions seemed to be getting out of hand.

 

But, he can’t seem to control that, even if he wanted to.

 

Suddenly, he realized that everyone else had begun on their essay.

 

Keith quickly jump-started his essay, getting straight to bulleting off his ideas. Even if he didn’t think about the prompt, he was eager to get it done, so he just picked up his mechanical pencil and began to write.

 

_ Art.  _ Keith wrote, surprised he was able to think of something.  _ Art makes me happy. _

 

Fifteen minutes in, he began on his rough draft. However, his mechanical pencil broke the led off.

 

“Oh, that’s fine,” Keith thought. “It still has more led, surely, store’s wouldn’t screw me over like tha-”

 

The piece that broke off was the only piece in the mechanical pencil, and it was a short piece. There was no way to recover any led for further use.

 

“Do pencils actually hate me?” Keith thought.

 

He got out his extra-led container out of his right pocket, only to find that it had no more led in it. Last time he checked, it had more than five pieces in it. He knew that something wasn’t right. Keith was about ready to choke a bitch.

 

He scanned the class for possible culprits, ‘till his eyes met with Pidge’s. They gave him a face that shouted “ha, I got you good, bitch.”

 

“You lil’ shit.” Keith shot a face back, thinking that exact line. 

 

Pidge nudged their head towards the living meme: Lance. “He has some lead,” Their expressions spoke.

 

Keith and Pidge had moments where they’d just communicate using their faces, and I have no idea how they do it, but they do.

 

Suddenly, they hear a shout from the expression of Hunk, glaring at them, saying, “GUYS, GET BACK TO WORK ON YOUR ESSAY, THE TEACHER’S GONNA CATCH YOU, AND YOU GUYS ALREADY HAVE A GOOD REP, DON’T RUIN IT.”

 

“Okay, fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine,” Keith’s and Pidge’s face said in harmony.

 

Keith glared down at his pencil, then back at Pidge, then at his pencil, then back at Pidge, then glared at Lance.

 

Keith had the realization of what he had to do if he wanted to finish his essay, and he didn’t like one bit of it.

 

After ten minutes went by, wasted, Keith finally decided it was time. He can’t just stay like this forever. He was terrified of his feelings for Lance, but he knew he’d have to find a way to act normal without freaking out of his emotions some day, so this could possibly help him with that.

 

He gathered the courage to slip out of his desk and walk over to Lance, the boy that seemed both perfect and horribly flawed to Keith. Keith was hit with a wave of heat in his face once he got up, thinking about all the possibilities and about Lance.  _ He was terrified. _

 

He stumbled his way over to Lance, who was wearing another shit-eating grin. “He knows what’s up, huh?” Keith thought.

 

Once he reached his desk, he tried his best to act chill as his balance was failing. “H-hey, d-do you have any lead?” Keith would never live this moment down for the rest of his life, huh? Regret hit him with a frying pan once he finished the last vowel of that sentence.

 

“Hah, yeah,” Lance began to make that same grin Keith hated and loved simultaneously. Keith thanked the gods that Lance didn’t spout out another cocky remark.

 

Lance got out his extra led as slowly as he could, just to mock Keith. Once he whipped the container out, he dropped it to the floor, giving a sarcastic as hell, “oops!” Still wearing the same shit-eating grin.

 

_ “That bitch,” _ Keith thought.

 

Keith had to bear this shit Lance pulled on him for a solid 3 and a half minutes.

 

Once Lance had finally let go of his little gag, Keith grabbed the led and shoved it in the mechanical pencil. He couldn’t bear Lance any longer. He was so annoying yet so… cute?

 

Keith didn’t know. No one seems to know. All he knows is that he needs to get out of there ASAP.

 

He slammed the container on the boy’s desk and rushed back to his own to finish his essay. He then wrote like a madman.

 

______________________________________

 

Keith sat down next to Hunk, as usual, at that same circle table.

 

Since there was nothing to talk about, they watched and listened to the other students’ conversations as they were in line for food.

 

Keith hated the school’s food, he had no idea how anyone could bear it.

 

As the lines were decreasing ever so slowly, Pidge joined the table, and they began to make small talk with Hunk.

 

“What did you get on the test, Hunk?” Pidge asked, wearing a grin similar to Lance’s, but not as cocky as his.

 

“Nothing that could beat you, perfect Pidge,” Hunk replied, wary of what Pidge was leading up to.

 

Just as Keith was about to doze off to their conversation about educational crap, his eyes wandered to an approaching Lance… Wait, he’s coming over here?

 

Lance sat down next to Keith, shit-eating grin as always.

 

“Oh, so has the living shit-post come to make fun of me?” Keith replied, not expecting anything that was about to happen.

 

“No, not now,” Lance replied, surprisingly kind about the situation. Keith honestly felt a bit bad about it, now. “I just thought that we should get to know each other more! I’ve never actually gotten a proper introduction to my rival!”

 

“... oh… Still, why do you want to talk to me?” Keith said, a bit confused and flustered.

 

Little did he know that Lance has begun to notice him. Lance began to take notes on Keith just as Keith would take notes of Lance, so, in a way, they began to use this little war of theirs to their advantage, not knowing about the other. 

 

“Well, you know, the best way to defeat your enemy is to know their strengths and weaknesses, so this is my way of getting to know yours!”

 

“Or your way of just getting close to Keith,” Pidge remarked, not far off the truth.

 

“PIDGE!” Lance yelled, flustered and red. The salt-water scented boy stood up and slammed his hands on the table as he shouted Pidge’s name. Keith just stared in total oblivion, not knowing what the fuck was going on.

 

“Watch your volume, Lance,” Hunk stated, still in a kind manner. He never liked to be strict, but he’d do it if he must. Hunk is basically everyone’s kind big brother, sticking out for them.

 

Lance glared at Pidge, still flushed. Pidge just smirked and ate an apple, even if they didn’t really like apples, just to spite Lance.

 

“... What did I miss?” Keith asked, still confused.

 

“nOTHING,” Lance said, voice cracking.

 

After a few seconds of just pure silence, the whole circle table burst with laughter, especially Keith.

 

“HO-HOLY SHIT DUDE, YOU HAD A VOICE CRACK, WOW, DID NOT KNOW YOU COULD DO THAT,” Keith laughed. Lance tried to glare at him, but he ended up staring again.

 

A red tomato Lance staring at a laughing Keith. Lance did kinda care that he was being laughed at, but that was nothing compared to just seeing Keith giggle and chuckle.

 

It was beautiful.  _ He _ was beautiful.

 

__________________________________________________

 

After the day that Keith laughed at Lance’s voice crack, Lance began coming back, again and again.

 

Both of them were two happy idiots, even happier than before. They were so glad that they were able to talk and converse, now. Neither of them knew if it was possible, but they did it. They both thought that their rivalry wouldn’t allow them to even mention each other in any friendly manner whatsoever, but it somehow turned into… friendship?

 

Whatever the hell it was, it made them happy.

 

Not only that, but it began to give each other confidence. They felt more and more confident to tell each other, to just finally do the big reveal.

 

Their friendship left them vulnerable. That was the only downside.

______________________________

 

“Admit it, Lance, you totally like Keith.” Pidge would poke at the tall boy. They were doing it this morning, too.

 

“Whatever, Pidge, believe what you believe, but don’t go around telling others I do. I’m not gay.”

 

“... You’re bi.”

 

“Stfu, Pidge. I’m straight.”

 

“Okay, believe whatever you wanna believe, but don’t go around telling others you are, cuz, you aren’t.”

 

Lance has been hanging out with some of the popular jerks, recently. Y’know, those boys at school that wouldn’t shut up about how great they are, basically insulting each other.

 

Keith didn’t like them, and he didn’t like that Lance would hang out with these jerks. He knew what Lance was truly like, and he wasn’t like them. Not one bit at all.

 

Lance began to hang around this douche named Bryan more than the others. Eventually, Lance began to stick around him, as if he was a battery charger or some shit. Admittedly, Keith was a little jealous.

 

The mullet-boy was a bit nervous that he’d bring him to their lunch table, but he didn’t think much of it.

 

At least, he didn’t think much of it until it actually happened, that is…

 

When the clock struck the time for lunch, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge all naturally sat at the circle table. They expected the day to be no different than yesterday.

 

But, as Lance approached the table, they all noticed him: Bryan.

 

At the time, they didn’t really expect much of Bryan, all they knew of him is that he hanged around those other jerks at the school. They didn’t know what would spawn off from his up-bringing into the table.

 

Lance really shouldn’t have brought him here. He really, _ really _ shouldn’t have.

 

As Lance and Bryan sat down at the table, they all just looked at Bryan, all of them wearing a poker face.

 

“... yo?” Bryan replied, not knowing what the hell was going on. He was just as clueless as them.

 

“Lance, why is he here?” Pidge asked, straight up. Pidge wasn’t afraid of anyone, so they felt bold enough to say that whilst he was right in front of them.

 

“Well, he’s one of my friends, too, and I thought this was a friendly table?” Lance replied, giving Pidge a “don’t fuck around with him/me,” look.

 

“Okay, okay…” They all went back to silence. No one felt comfortable for a conversation as long as he was around. The only two that were talking now was Lance and Bryan.

 

Pidge was itching uncomfortably, and so was Hunk. Keith just began to eat his food, not thinking much about Bryan.

 

As Lance and Bryan got further into their conversation, Pidge and Hunk excused themselves to the bathroom.

 

“Uh, hey-a, Keith, wanna come along with us to… uhhh,” Hunk tried, but failed miserably. He just wanted to get the shorter male away from the situation.

 

“Hunk is just trying to ask if you wanna freshen up a bit outside of the cafeteria. The screeches of the annoying snapchat whores from the back are giving me migraines, and we were wondering if you wanted to spare yourself from the pain, too.” Pidge saved Hunk once again, using their smooth as hell language.

 

“Oh, I think I’m okay,” Keith replied. Pidge and Hunk looked even more uncomfortable, now.                 

 

“Y-you sure?” Hunk asked.

 

“... Yeah? Guys, I’m fine,” Keith replied, a bit confused.

 

“... Okay…” Hunk and Pidge walked away so slowly, Keith began to worry what was the matter with the two.

 

Once they finally left the cafeteria for the restroom, it had been 2 minutes, and they still haven’t come back yet.

 

Keith gave up on worrying about the two and began to listen to the conversation Lance was having with his new friend.

 

“-Yeah! The game was a little weird the other day… Did you see those two?” Bryan asked.

 

“Um,” Lance gulped down on his food. “No? What? What’d I miss?”

 

“... Well, these two guys, they were acting super weird.. Almost  _ gay. _ No, it  _ was  _ gay.” Bryan said, as if it was a crime.

 

Keith’s ears perked up at the ring of “gay”. His breathing grew heavy as he began to sweat. He was getting super nervous, now, realizing what Pidge and Hunk had tried to do for him. 

 

Keith could feel his heartbeat grow faster within every second.

 

“Huh?” Lance asked.

 

“Yeah! They were wearing pink shit and acting girly, it was sickening!” Bryan practically screeched, confident in his words. “I’m telling you, dude, they  _ almost _ kissed.”

 

“Oh… OHHH, OKAY, WOW. YEAH, THAT SOUNDS… PRETTY GAY.” The taller male picked up from the pause. “Yeah, that’s really weird.”

 

“Yeah, it was pretty disgusting.”

 

Keith was visibly trembling, now. He was so afraid, and he didn’t seem to know why. No, he knew why, but the reasons seemed endless, too many to count.

 

He was afraid Lance would never love him back if he was straight. He feared that Lance would turn on their friendship if and when Keith came out. He feared that he’d never get to see Lance’s smile again. He feared that he’d be assaulted by homophobes who heard of him coming out to his crush.

 

He feared for his life. He feared for his future.

 

His heart shattered into a thousand pieces then and there. Don’t get me wrong, he still loves Lance to death, but he was just so terrified.

 

“... Uh, Lance, mullet-boy looks like he just saw a ghost.” Bryan noticed, which made Keith jump.

 

“Huh?” Lance turned over to a flushed, yet pale as a sheet Keith. He was standing up now, still trembling. “Keith, you okay, bud?”

 

The shorter boy didn’t have the energy to respond. He just began to walk out of the cafeteria as fast as he could without running.

 

Lance paused for a second, speechless and confused. No matter what was going on through Keith’s head, Lance needed to be there for him.

 

He quickly got up and out of his seat, reaching for Keith. He ran up behind the man he once called emo, and grabbed his wrist, making him pause in the middle of his way to the bathroom. 

 

After a moment of pure silence as Lance expected for Keith to turn around, the mullet boy just yanked his wrist back, continuing his walk.

 

Keith didn’t want to be mean to Lance, anymore, but he couldn’t help but feel that he needed to get away from him. He was too heartbroken to interact with the man he loved.

 

As Keith approached the bathroom, he felt a few tears slip down his cheeks.

 

Pidge and Hunk walked out of the bathroom just as Keith was about to enter in, causing them to bump into one-another. They paused at the unexpected moment… whatever the hell kind of moment this was.

 

Pidge and Hunk were also heartbroken, just from the sight of their friend crying in front of their eyes.

 

Keith didn’t even know he was crying, but even if he was, he didn’t care. He could feel water stream down his cheeks, but he didn’t think too much about it. He didn’t want to think at all, right now. Thinking hurts. It hurts to think and to remember.

 

It hurt to remember Lance, and how Keith might never get to be with him the way he wants to.

 

Pidge and Hunk didn’t know what to do, other than to just hug their friend.

 

They knew what had happened, and they didn’t know what to think or what to do.

 

All they knew was that Keith was at his most vulnerable state, and that he needed them.

 

He needed a little love from his friends after the hate that was bashed in his face from Bryan.

 

And how Lance had accepted and partook in that behavior is what really stung.

 

________________________________

 

Every other interaction with Lance now was awkward.

 

Keith tried to avoid him like the plague, but Lance would keep bugging him until he would spill what he was mad about.

 

_ “Not like he would really care,” _ Keith thought, again and again.  _ “He doesn’t even know I’m gay. And if he did...” _

 

Keith shook his head vigorously, getting the thoughts out of his head as best as he can.

 

Pidge and Hunk still talked to Lance, but they stop whenever Keith comes into frame. They knew how hurt Keith was, and they didn’t want to force him to hear their conversations with the salt-water scented boy.

 

It hurt Keith enough that the very man he loves would probably hate him if he revealed his sexuality.

 

Lance, on the other hand, didn't know what was wrong. He’s usually good at picking these things out for himself, but he always gets lost in Keith’s eyes. It made it hard for him to infer what Keith was feeling.

 

Even if he didn’t know what he did wrong, he still felt like shit about it.

 

He hated seeing Keith like this. Whatever happened to him, he didn’t deserve it.

 

____________________________

 

Even if Lance felt horrible for hurting Keith, he felt like he still deserved to sit at the table. Besides, he had a reason to be there.

 

His grandma was sick. There was a high chance that she would pass away.

 

This terrified Lance.

 

He’s always had a strong bond with her. They both shared the interest of oceans along with the same blue eyes.

 

He wasn’t emotionally prepared for the day to come when she won’t be making dinner for him or helping him with his studies anymore. Lance still wanted to dance with her, laugh with her, he wanted to just have a little more time with her.

 

His family found out the day before, one week after the incident with Keith.

 

He was noticeably depressed today, hanging his head low with the glow no longer in his eyes. His shoulders laid low and he barely talked with his douchebag friends.

 

Pidge and Hunk were concerned. Keith was, too, but he still felt anger towards the tall male after what happened the week previous.

 

As Pidge and Hunk were seated at the circle table, Lance walked over to their side, sitting in between the two.

 

Once Keith walked into the cafeteria, he saw the dark caramel hair at his circle table.

 

His first thought was to retreat to another table, but he knew that he had the right of sitting with his friends, so he silently walked over there and sat as far away from Lance as possible.

 

Keith did his best not to look at Lance, or even acknowledge his existence. For a while, he was able to reach that goal, until he did something he would regret ever even thinking of.

 

_______________________

  
  


Pidge and Hunk listened to Lance’s problems every time he felt depressed. It pulled them closer together, like an actual team… No, like and actual  _ family _ .

 

Lance felt safe with them.

 

“And… S-she’s going to pass away soon…” Lance heaved as he hugged Hunk. Lance was crying out his problems to them, he didn’t care if everyone in the cafeteria could see him weeping.

 

Pidge patted him on the back, barely able to control their own emotions. They both hated seeing Lance in such a mess.

 

Keith averted both his eyes and ears to the snapchat whores in the back. He didn’t want to see Lance for two reasons: 1. He was still mad at him, and he was still afraid 2. He wasn’t ready to see Lance without his smile, or the glint in his eyes.

 

“Lance, don’t worry, we’ll be there to support you,” Pidge said.

 

“We’ll be there to hug it out with you, and when we get home, I can come over to cook for you,” Hunk added.

 

“We’ll even skip the day for you.”

 

Lance sniffled, tears still streaming down his face. “T-thanks you guys.”

 

“I bet she was a great grandma,” Pidge comforted Lance.

 

“Yeah, she was pretty great. I-I’m gonna miss her…” Lance replied, thankful as ever.

 

Keith couldn't control his feelings. He tried to control himself, but a few words managed to slip out, and those words were some of the worst words he’s ever spoken.

 

“At least you have a fucking grandma...” Keith muttered in a low, raspy voice, but everyone at the table could hear it clearly.

 

Keith just stared down at his food, poking at it, trying to take attention away from the pain of those words he spoke. He was hit with immediate regret. He hated himself for it.

 

_ Lance doesn’t deserve this. He doesn’t deserve me. He deserves better. _

 

Pidge and Hunk just stared at Keith, speechless. Their mouths hung open, appalled that Keith, their dear friend, would say such a thing.

 

Lance glared at Keith in total disbelief. Tears stopped falling, his eyes were too swollen to cry, now. Instead of sadness, anger and grief filled his eyes as he stood up from the table and made his way over to Keith.

 

Pidge and Hunk didn’t dare try to prevent the incident that was about to take place. They knew what was to come, but they didn’t dare push it.

 

Keith heard him get up from his seat and he heard the footsteps to his seat. He knew Lance was right there, on his left side. He couldn’t bare to look up at his face, again. It hurt too much.

 

Suddenly, he felt a burning sensation on his cheek as he held it with his hand.

 

Lance had just slapped Keith.

 

“You may not have a family, Keith, but that doesn’t mean you get to talk about my Abuela that way.” Lance stated, not shouting, but not whispering.

 

Keith knew he fucked up big time. He felt the tears beginning to form, but he didn’t let them fall.

 

He never meant to hurt Lance.

 

Lance walked away slowly, heading to the exit of the school.

 

Lance has had about enough of this bullshit. He draws the line once it comes to his family.

 

Once he was out of the building, Keith felt the tears from his eyes leave his face. He trembled in his seat as he continued to eat, attempting to pass it off as nothing.

 

Pidge and Hunk were hopeless. They were torn between the two. They can’t choose one side. They see both.

 

However, they don’t know how to help.

 

For the rest of lunch, Keith sat silently, eating lunch as hot tears streamed from his face.

 

He felt so guilty that he was unable to speak to anyone for the rest of the day.

 

________________________________

 

Keith and Lance didn’t talk for the next week, not at all. It’s like they didn’t exist to the other’s eye.

 

Lance even stopped sitting at the circle table completely, just to avoid Keith.

 

Lance was pissed off and Keith felt horrible. Nothing about this situation was okay, but Pidge and Hunk didn’t know how to approach it without another problem breaking loose.

 

The rest of the week was silent amongst the four.

 

________________________________

 

On Tuesday, the week after Lance’s grandma was announced sick, still, no one spoke a word.

 

In art class that day, the teacher noticed Keith in the state he was.

 

Keith had bags under his eyes, and he had horrible bed head. He kept dozing off in classes and he’d begin to cry randomly in other classes. For the first time in a while, he began failing his classes.

 

The teacher, Mrs. Sophie, called Keith up to talk with her outside of the classroom.

 

Keith followed her reluctantly. He knew what was going to happen, but he didn’t feel like doing it.

 

Once he was outside of the class, she shut the door and looked at Keith straight in the eyes.

 

“Keith, I’m worried about you.” Mrs. Sophie began. “You haven’t participated in many of the recent projects, and I’ve been hearing some other things happening, too. What happened, if you don’t mind me asking…” She gave him her kindest look thus far.

 

Mrs. Sophie was the only teacher that Keith ever really loved. She helped him open up his artistic side, and she’s been there for him in the past.

 

She was like the mother he never had.

 

“... It’s nothing…” Keith replied, not feeling up to explain the shit he went through. He was too tired to explain and feel his emotions again.

 

“It can’t be nothing, Keith. You’re never like this, and I’m worried. You don’t have to tell me, but I want you to do something for me, okay? I’ll dismiss you from all your other projects you missed out on if you do this one simple request of mine.”

 

“... What is it?”

 

“I want you to express your emotions using art. It doesn’t have to make sense to me, but it has to make sense to you.

 

“It can be of any emotion you’ve had that affected you. A few examples include: Love, Hate, Fear, etc.”

 

“... I’m not sure…” Keith replied, truthfully.

 

“Look, I understand how hard it is for you, living without a family, but trust me when I say this can help you greatly. Art helps us express ourselves and express our emotions. I feel like you will feel much better after this project. That is my goal for you. Please, take it into consideration.”

 

Mrs. Sophie and Keith walked back in the class. Before he sat down at his seat, she gave him a warm smile, which practically melted his heart.

 

He needs all the love he can get, and he’s grateful he could get some from her.

 

So, in turn, he took it into consideration.

 

__________________________________________

 

Wednesday of that week was the one that really hit everyone’s emotions.

 

In the morning, Pidge and Hunk decided to talk to Lance as they headed to the cafeteria to get breakfast.

 

Once the three of them were seated at the circle table, Pidge began to talk. “Uh, Lance… We really need to talk…”

 

“Oh?” Lance gulped down his chocolate milk. “What?”

 

“We know that it’s still a bit awkward to talk about it, but we can’t just avoid it… uhh…” Pidge then shot a look at Hunk, eyeing him to take lead of the sentence they didn’t finish.

 

“Lance… We need to talk about Keith…” Hunk said in a low voice, but low enough for Lance to hear.

 

“I don’t wanna talk about him, right now.” Lance replied in a low voice similar to Hunk’s.

 

“Look, Lance, we can’t avoid him like the plague, we are gonna have to resolve this someday… Besides…” Pidge began. “... It’s been hurting him, too.”

 

“Like hell it is,” Lance said, though he really shouldn’t have said that. “He wouldn’t give two shits.”

 

“Don’t you like him, though?” Hunk said. “We’ve known it for a long time, you can’t give up on him just yet! Just because of this one thing, Lance, he feels so,  _ so _ bad for it. He’s been… He’s been failing a lot of his classes, recently, and I fear that it’s because of what happened…”

 

“... Well, that’s his problem.” Lance finished his breakfast. He got up and threw away the remainder of it and headed out of the cafeteria.

 

Pidge and Hunk were left hopeless yet again. They tried so hard, but their best wasn’t enough…

 

Lance had to go check up with the Art teacher, first. He had a project that he hadn’t quite finished yet, so he was checking to see when he could swing by to work on it some more.

 

Apparently, he arrived at the class before Mrs. Sophie was there, so he thought he’d just take a quick glance at some of the art.

 

The room was dark, but everything was still visible. He looked at all of the wonderful paintings from their recent project, but, of course, some hideous-looking ones were mixed in with the wonderful paintings, but it kind-of helped the masterpieces stand out.

 

As he peered over at the different walls of the art class, his eye caught sight of a beautiful painting, not like any of the others. It wasn’t even from the same project, it was completely original.

 

It’s different shades of blue is what originally drew Lance in, but as Lance stepped closer, he fell more in love with the piece as it became more clear what it was.

 

It was a painting of an ocean washing up on a beach, hitting rocks near the side. The movement of the water was smooth, and the reflection of light against the water felt almost  _ real _ .

 

At first, the only thing that Lance could notice was the ocean and it’s beautiful colors of blue. However, after a minute of analyzing the water in the picture, he noticed something else within it.

 

There was a small number 2 pencil sitting atop one of the rocks. It had no led in the tip, for it had been broken off.

 

Lance’s curiosity grew stronger as he analyzed the pencil, but his thoughts were interrupted with sudden light and a door closing.

 

His head whipped around to Mrs. Sophie, who had just arrived.

 

She was smiling at him warmly, and asked, “You like that one, huh?”

 

“Yeah… Um, who made this one? Did you?” Lance asked.

 

“Oh, heavens no! I can’t grasp the ocean as good as Keith can!” she chuckled as Lance felt his heart do a backflip with loud a loud  _ THUMP _ .

 

“Fuck…” He sweared under his breath, and thank god she didn’t hear it, or if she did, she didn’t say anything about it.

 

“You can come by during 3rd block, by the way,” She said right before he darted out of that room.

 

He couldn’t handle the guilt that followed. He knew now how Keith felt. Keith was feeling the same guilt Lance was feeling this very moment.

 

Lance hurried to his locker, getting his pencil ready for his class.

 

________________________________________

 

Later that day, Keith sat down at the circle table in between Hunk and Pidge during lunch.

 

“You guys said you wanted to talk to me?” Keith asked.

 

“Yeah, um, Keith…” Pidge began, “... We have a confession to make.”

 

“We were the ones that started this pencil-prank thing.” Hunk finished, taking the dirty deed from Pidge. “We made the pencils really fragile, and we were the ones that took the led from your mechanical pencil, and-” Hunk began to ramble on, and, thank god, Pidge took the steering wheel of this conversation.

 

“You see… We didn’t expect it to derail into this mess, and…” Pidge began yet again, trying to finish the sentence on their own.

 

“We didn’t mean for this to happen, and we are really,  _ really _ sorry about it.”

 

“... Oh... It’s okay, guys, please, don’t feel bad.” It wasn’t okay, but Keith hated seeing Pidge and Hunk like this.

 

“No, it’s really-” Pidge was cut off by the sight of Lance walking over to the table.

 

The other two followed Pidge’s line of sight, only to be met with Lance. All three of them stared at Lance as he awkwardly sat down at the seat farthest from Keith.

 

He shifted in his seat a bit before eating. The dark-caramel haired boy glanced up awkwardly at all of them, meeting eye contact with them at least 5 times before continuing his lunch.

 

Keith just stared at him. Everyone at the circle table was.

 

“Uh, Lance?” Keith asked awkwardly, not sure if Lance was still mad at him or not, but he didn’t want to push it.

 

“Uhm, y-yeah?” Lance replied, just as awkward. He glanced up at Keith again. Keith was surprised to find the glint in his eyes back again.

 

After a few seconds of eye contact, Lance witnessed the glint in Keith’s eyes come back. This almost made his heart break. He didn’t realize how much he missed Keith’s eyes.

 

He hated himself for not realizing that the glint in Keith’s eyes disappeared in the first place.

 

_________________________________

 

“Are… are you still mad-” Keith was interrupted by a teacher tapping Lance on the shoulder.

 

The circle table was silent except for the teacher, who told Lance the following: “Um, t-they called you up to the counselor's office, and, um, we suggest you bring a few of your friends with you.”

 

Pidge and Hunk went white as a sheet. They knew. Keith and Lance? They didn’t believe it just yet.

 

“Okay,” Lance said, eyeing the three of his friends, Keith included. “You guys are coming, right?”

 

“Y-yeah,” Hunk and Pidge said in unison. Keith was still too shocked to say anything, so all he did was nod. He didn’t believe that Lance had forgiven him that quickly.

 

The four walked up ever so slowly to the counselor's office, all full of dread, but at the same time, a little glimmer of hope was visible through them.

 

Pidge and Hunk were in front of their group-walk, as if they were the chaperones. Keith and Lance were stuck behind, but they didn’t mind that. They missed each other. Even if they were too awkward to look at each other or speak, they had a chance of restarting.

 

Once they reached the office, they were all hit with another wave of dread.

 

The first thing they noticed was the silence in the room, except for the counselor herself.

 

They all sat down in chairs in front of the counselor’s desk, Pidge on the far left and Hunk on the far right. Lance and Keith sat in the middle, Lance near Pidge, Keith near Hunk.

 

It was dead quiet except for the counselor, who was just about to hang up a phone call.

 

All the four could hear other than the phone call was each others breathing.

 

Lance was a nervous wreck. They all were, but Lance was trembling the most. Keith turned his head to his friend, watching him tremble, but once they made eye contact, Lance began to calm down.

 

Keith kept his eyes on Lance and Lance kept his on Keith. Lance wanted to focus on things other than the possibilities of why he was here in this office. He knew the truth, but he wanted to steer as far away from it as possible, and his escape was Keith.

 

Keith drowned in Lance’s ocean blue eyes yet again, the tides pulling him in. It was intoxicating, even more so, since they haven’t seen each other in more than a week.

 

Lance’s heart caught on fire in the violet flames of Keith’s eyes. For the first time, he could also see the Galaxy in his eyes.

 

Everything seemed to wipe away from their vision, all they saw were each other, but it all came flushing back after the counselor called Lance’s name.

 

____________________________________

 

“Um, Lance?”

 

Lance tore his eyes away from Keith to look at the counselor. He looked so nervous, again, but not as bad as before.

 

“Uh, well, something happened… And you mother is coming to pick you up…” The counselor began.

 

“What happened?” Lance asked, even if he knew the answer. He began to tremble again.

 

“... Your grandmother passed away…”

 

Lance stared at her in complete disbelief. Keith, Pidge and Hunk watched Lance, not knowing what to do or what to expect.

 

He began to feel water slide down his cheek, but he didn’t think much of it.

 

“Hold my hand… Please…” Lance said, holding out a hand to Keith, still staring at the counselor.

 

Keith knew that Lance needed him the most right now, even after what had happened. Keith did still feel guilty, but he had accepted that Lance had forgiven him.

 

Now, Keith had to be there for him.

 

Keith held Lance’s hand by his side, gripping it tightly. Lance did the same.

 

Lance felt more and more tears begin to form in his eyes, blurring his vision. Before he knew it, his chest began to move up and down, and he began to weep. He placed his other hand on his face to hide it.

 

All Keith could do was watch and hold his hand.

 

Keith’s heart shattered again.

 

Even if Lance was living his ultimate nightmare, right now, he felt a bit safer, knowing that Keith was there by his side.

 

_________________________________

 

After Lance’s mother came to pick him up, Pidge, Hunk, and Keith went back to the cafeteria, all silent.

 

Pidge and Hunk were a bit more hopeful, knowing now that Lance was giving Keith another chance. 

 

The day after, Lance wasn’t at school, which gave Pidge, Hunk, and Keith time to talk.

 

They sat at the table again, eating the food Hunk made for them that day.

 

“I’m worried about him.” Keith looked down at his lap, feeling too sick to eat.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be sure to give him a lot of love when he comes back. It’s hard to get over a death of a close one, but we can be there for him. Besides, I think he’s giving you another chance. I suggest you guys talk about what happened…” Pidge said.

 

“Pidge, I will end up crying if I talk about it with anyone, especially him.”

 

“I know, but it’s good to see both sides so that the problem won’t repeat again.” Hunk added.

 

Keith sat in silence, accepting their request. He knew Hunk was the wisest of the four of them, so he followed. He was going to dread the day Lance came back, but he was also hopeful of seeing him smile again. He missed him.

 

_________________________________

 

The week after, which began in the first week of December, Lance came back to school.

 

In the morning, Pidge, Hunk, and Keith all sat in the cafeteria, waiting for Lance. They did this day after day, waiting for him.

 

Then, once they finally saw a glance of his caramel skin and his ocean eyes walk through the entrance of the cafeteria, they rushed over to him and hugged him tightly, well, all except for Keith. He was still unsure if he was allowed to, since the incident. Even if Lance gave him another chance, Keith was still cautious about it. He didn’t wanna fuck up again.

 

Pidge and Hunk were sobbing as they hugged the ocean boy, which was the first time he’s ever seen them cry even a little.

 

They were all family, in their own little way, I guess. That’s why they were so emotional.

 

Lance was laughing and smiling, saying, “Guys, I’m okay!” Over and over again. But, of course, as every sappy moment goes, he let some tears slip, too.

 

Then, as he was being glomped by his two best friends, his eyes met with Keith. He immediately stopped moving and stopped talking.

 

Pidge and Hunk noticed Lance and followed his line of vision, only to be met with a clueless Keith. They understood and let go of Lance.

 

Keith was standing up, still staring into Lance’s blue eyes. He didn’t know what to do. He was at a loss for both words and actions.

 

Lance stepped up to the black haired student, walking slowly.

 

Once they were face to face, Lance’s arms swept around Keith and his face burrowed into his shoulder, almost hitting his neck.

 

Keith was so shocked, at first. He didn’t expect Lance to be so… Friendly… After all the shit they went through.

 

“Thank you,” Lance began. “... For being there with me…”

 

Keith felt a few tears on his shoulder, and he felt a few slide down his cheek.

 

He wrapped his arms around the boy, engaging in his hug.

 

He didn’t care if everyone saw them weeping in the middle of the cafeteria in the morning.

 

They finally felt comfortable to talk to each other again, and that’s all that mattered.

 

______________________________

 

Lance still wasn’t completely over his grandmother’s death, but he was getting better. 

 

Later that same day, When they all sat at the daily same circle table for lunch, Keith and Lance decided to talk. This was the first time after the incident that Keith and Lance sat next to each other, again.

 

“I’ll go first,” Lance said, engaging in the conversation. “...Um, if you don’t mind me asking, what were you mad about?”

 

Keith gulped, palms beginning to sweat. His face felt hot, and his eyes grew wide.

 

He wasn’t ready, but he knew he had to do it, anyways.

 

He knew what he had to do. He knew he had to do it someday, but he hoped not this day.

 

The shorter boy looked up at Lance one final time before replying, taking in his ocean-blue eyes. The tides helped him to spout it out, once and for all.

 

His head hung low, all he could see were his clammy hands in his lap.

 

“Um… Well, I-I guess I need to tell you something, first... Lance…” Keith began, afraid as ever. He was surprised he could get out those final words, the ones that sealed the deal:

 

“... I’m… I’m gay…”

 

Silence.

 

Keith felt tears beginning to form in his eyes as the silence dragged on. All Pidge and Hunk could do was watch.

 

“W-wow, Keith…” Lance began. “I… Oh… I see now… Bryan…”

 

Keith sighed a “Yeah,” as he held his face in his hands, elbows hitting the table. He didn’t want Lance to see him cry. He doesn’t deserve more tears after the ones he’s shed for his abuela.

 

“ _ Keith _ …” Lance began, taking his hand up to Keith’s arm to drag it away from him. The black haired boy didn’t have enough emotional strength to fight back. 

 

When he removed Keith’s arm, he looked up at Lance, eyes growing red from the tears beginning to form. Lance stared into his eyes, not looking away.

 

Lance felt a pit in his stomach when he saw Keith in such a mess of emotions.

 

Lance knew that Keith needed him the most right now. Lance understood their friendship on a deeper level. Even if they did have a lot of drama, they were still best friends. He’d do anything for Keith, even if Keith would never feel the same way…

 

“Keith, I understand what I did was wrong, and I’m sorry.” Lance said, pulling Keith into a hug. The arms that wrapped around Keith made him feel safer than ever. “I never meant those words. I was… Scared... like you were… Keith… I’m Bi.”

 

Silence.

 

After about a minute of pure shock, a loud SLAM from Pidge hitting the table with their hands whilst standing up made the three others jump. “I FUCKING KNEW IT.”

 

Keith and Lance stared at Pidge, blinking in shock. Suddenly, the two began to laugh their heads off.

 

They were laughing and smiling together, which is what both of them really needed after the whole situation. 

 

Pidge and Hunk smiled at the two dorks. They finally felt like a true family, again.

 

__________________________

 

On the last day of school before break, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance thought up of yet another plan.

 

“This is gonna be so good,” Pidge would remark. 

 

Near the end of the day, before class ended, the teacher gave students 15 minutes to socialize, since it was Christmas and all that.

 

At that time, Lance got up and walked over to Keith’s desk.

 

“Hey.”

 

“... Hey?” Keith replied awkwardly. Hey, just because you're friends with the person you like doesn’t mean it’s any less awkward.

 

Lance was a bit visibly nervous, but he looked fine to Keith. They are so damn oblivious, it hurts everyone who’s watching.

 

The salt-water scented boy quickly rummaged through his bag to find a pack of nicely sharpened pencils along with a pencil sharpener and letter attached.

 

He handed it to the boy with fiery violet eyes quickly, blushing as red as Santa’s ass. He quickly turned away and practically ran back to his seat, lying his head down.

 

“What the hell?” Keith whispered under his breath before looking at what Lance had given him.

 

All of the pencils were Christmas themed, and the pencil sharpener was supposed to be shaped like a blue sea shell.

 

“Cheeky bastard,” Keith smiled to himself.  Then, he noticed the letter attached to the sharpener.

 

Upon further inspection, Keith began to blush just as hard as Lance was.

 

The note reads as follows:

 

**_Keith, I know it’s been a hard year for the both of us, but I feel like you deserve to know my true feelings._ **

 

**_Every time I see something red or something with flames, my mind draws itself to you._ **

 

**_Every time I look into your eyes, it reminds me of your fiery passion, and it reminds me of the Galaxy I see whenever I’m with you._ **

 

**_And as I am constantly reminded of you more and more, I’ve been wanting to be with you more and more. Now… It’s turned into something that I don’t expect you to feel mutually about, but you deserve to know._ **

 

**_And, honestly, after the shitstorm that happened, I felt even more drawn to you once we finally reunited as friends. That situation made me fully realize what I truly wanted._ **

 

**_I felt safe in your arms, and I want to help you feel safe in mine._ **

 

**_Keith… I think I love you… Well, no, I know I do, but… Idk…_ **

 

**_I’m horrible at writing letters, I’m sorry._ **

 

**_I just wanted to ask you:_ **

 

**_Will you date me? (Please check mark one of the boxes)_ **

 

**_Yes:_ **

 

**_YES:_ **

 

**_ARE U FRIGGIN KIDDING ME OF COURSE YES:_ **

 

Keith checkmarked one of the boxes, got up from his seat, and handed it back to Lance.

 

Keith went back to his desk, blushing just as much as Lance, and he heard a flamboyant screech from across the room, shouting “YES, THANK YOU GOD.”

 

Keith took a moment to rethink about what he had checked off, smiling to himself.

 

**_ARE U FRIGGIN KIDDING ME OF COURSE YES:_ ** X

 

____________________________________

  
Keith was the boy who sat near the mid-front of english class, and his boyfriend, Lance, sat happily next to him, always there to mock him when he broke his pencil.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE THAT I ORIGINALLY SPELLED BRYAN "BRIAN" BUT THEN ONE OF MY FRIENDS POINTED OUT THAT IT SOUNDED LIKE THE DOG FROM FAMILY GUY, AND THEN ANOTHER FRIEND OF MINE POINTED IT OUT THAT IT SOUNDED LIKE RYAN (AND, ACTION!) BUT I WAS TOO LAZY TO CHANGE THAT, SO, YAH, SORRY BOUT THAT.
> 
> (also i appreciate comments, so don't be shy to leave one <3 and thanks for all the kudos and bookmarks, too)


End file.
